


Бухарест

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, romania - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: В Бухаресте тело Баки меняется
Kudos: 26





	Бухарест

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucharest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376831) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45

Он долго скитается после Вашингтона, и воспоминания приходят в странные моменты. Отражение луча фар на окне автобуса вдруг напоминает о блеске стреляной гильзы в Далласе. По пути через Атлантический океан ледяной ветер приносит память о шведской зиме. Там было теплее, чем в Сибири, а из окон лился свет: наверное, близилось Рождество.

Он старается не думать о том человеке. Брошюрка с выставки втиснута между страниц блокнота, заполненных неуверенным почерком, словно он заново учится писать.

Он мечется по Европе. Между странами теперь легко путешествовать без паспорта. На заднем сиденье автобуса. В поезде в толпе студентов с походными рюкзаками. На попутках по сельской Испании.

Он разговаривает почти на всех языках, работает на фермах и запросто обворовывает банкоматы.

Время идет. Время не имеет значения.

В конце концов, больной и усталый, он останавливается в Румынии. Крадет достаточно денег, чтобы обзавестись жильем. Не в худшей части города, но близко к тому. Квартирка маленькая, и, когда он впервые разогревает водянистый консервированный суп, запотевают окна.

Как-то раз поздним вечером он помогает старушке донести до дома сумки с покупками. Она сгорблена, лицо испещрено морщинами. Взгляд кажется знакомым: в ее глазах отражается то же, что у него. То, что отражается в глазах человека, который повидал много ужасов, но все равно решил жить дальше.

Поцокав языком, она приглашает его к столу. Суп густой и кисловатый. _Ciorb_ _ă_ _de_ _pui_ _,_ поясняет она. От супа тяжело в животе, совсем не так, как бывало после белковых коктейлей, совсем не похоже на все, что он когда-либо ел.

Он съедает все. Когда она, довольно причмокнув, наливает добавку, он съедает вторую порцию. С тех пор она приглашает его поесть каждую неделю. Она готовит сытные рагу и фаршированные овощи, мясо и наваристые супы.

Он находит кафешки около строек и вокзалов. Эти заведения обслуживают рабочих, там пластиковые скатерти и хлипкие стулья. Он узнает новые названия – названия, которые ему незачем было знать раньше.

 _C_ _â_ _rna_ _ț_ _i_ , и _ciulama_ _de_ _vi_ _ț_ _el_ , и _sarmale_. Он разведывает, где найти лучшее _ghiveci_ _c_ _ǎ_ _lug_ _ă_ _resc_. Он смакует слова так же, как сами блюда.

Сперва ему нездоровится: всякий раз после еды распирает живот. Маленький туалет в квартирке очень пригодился, а в один памятный раз и душ.

Тело меняется: ноги, плечи и даже талия раздаются в ширину, становятся мощными и твердыми. Тело направляет внезапный поток калорий в мышечную массу, хотя с обычным человеком такого бы не случилось.

Его берут на стройку, платят наличными. Мужчины, которые работают там, над мисками с _p_ _â_ _rjoale_ за обедом ворчат и кивают ему как своему.

Только через полгода он открывает для себя _papana_ _ș_ _i_ и другие сладости. Но после этого он не может от них оторваться и ест десятками, до тошноты и раздутого живота. Он любит _amandine_ и _cornule_ _ț_ _e_ со всем многообразием начинок, а еще _halva_ – ему нравится, как она крошится во рту.

Он не знает, любил ли раньше сладости. Человек в красно-бело-синем знал бы. Стив знал бы, но прямо сейчас ему не до того. Не сейчас, когда пальцы липкие от сиропа, а сладость тает на языке.

Соседка одобрительно похлопывает его по руке, по мощным плечам. Подкладывает в тарелку _fasole_ _batut_ _ă_ , насыпает горку жареного лука. И что-то напевает под нос, радуясь плодам своих усилий.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> amandine – слоеный шоколадный торт  
> cârnați – колбаски  
> ciorbă de pui – куриный суп  
> ciulama de vițel – телячьи ребрышки  
> cornulețe – рогалики  
> fasole batută – пюре из фасоли  
> ghiveci cǎlugăresc – овощное рагу  
> halva – халва  
> papanași – пончики  
> pârjoale – тефтели   
> sarmale – голубцы


End file.
